


I'm Your Boy

by un_original_ity



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospitals, Just a little bit of The Boyz fluff, Poor Hwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_original_ity/pseuds/un_original_ity
Summary: There's nothing worse than an injury. Except of course when it's three months long and you're supposed to debut soon.ORHwall is stuck in hospital and gets some serious doubts about the future. Luckily he's got The Boyz with him.





	1. I'm Your Boy

As hard as he tried to soften it with his sleeves, Hwall could barely stop the sob from coming out. Here he was sitting in a hospital bed when all the other members were training and practicing. The doctors had said it wasn't that major, and with surgery he would be back training and with the boyz within three months... Still. That was three months right at the start of touring. That meant people would learn about The Boyz and only think there were 11 members. They would get used to the view without Hwall and when he acme back it would jsut be awkward and he would ruin everything. 

He couldn't help the overthinking, but being stuck in the hospital bed after his surgery without anything to do was making his thoughts run wild. Unable to pull his knees to his chest or anything, Hwall pulled his pillow onto his lap and leaned over so his sobs went into the pillow instead of being heard by the entire floor. He hated to cry, but what else can you do when your entire life might be over before it's even begun. 

Taking a deep breath between sobs, Hwall could swear he heard footsteps, but remembered the nurses had been around not that long ago to do the usual check-up rounds. Slowly looking up, tears still running down his face, Hwall saw Sangyeon standing by his bed, a soft smile on the eldest's face. Quickly wiping the tears from his face, Hwall noticed the others standing behind Sangyeon in a small crowd. 

"Hey hey hey, why are you crying?" Sangyeon pouted as he spoke, putting a hand on Hwall's knee which only released another sob from the youngest. As his head dropped into the pillow again, the others spread out around the bed, some holding chocolates, or flowers, or stuffed toys; New even had a few magazines to keep the young boy entertained.

Feeling a hang on his head, Hwall took a deep breath before looking up at them all, his head moving slowly from side to side as he looked at all eleven around him. "Come on Hwall, you know you can talk to us about anything you need to, no matter how serious." Q tried to reassure him. 

Nodding at the words, Hwall wiped his cheeks and looked over at his roommate Kevin. "I j-just... I can't even w-walk right now. I can't join you guys for three months... You guys will get used to being only eleven members and you won't want me to come back." Hwall sniffled, pulling the pillow to his chest as he sobbed out the words. 

Dropping the Charmander plushie he was holding, Sunwoo dramatically shook his head. "Don't be stupid hyung!"

"Sunwoo, be nice!" Kevin frowned, hitting Sunwoo's arm with the box of chocolates in his hand. "I mean, he's right, but he could've said it a lot better. There's no way we could ever not want you around!" The Boyz all nodded at Kevin's words and Hwall couldn't help the small smile that had started spreading across his lips. 

"Seriously, I don't think we could live without you Hwall, you're one of The Boyz. No one could ever take your place." Jacob continued, putting a hand on Hwall's shoulder. 

There were still tears in his eyes, but the more that The Boyz spoke, the more they turned into happy tears and Hwall had to bite his bottom lip to stop a weird sounds from escaping. Instead of speaking, Hwall beamed a smile, nodding as each of them spoke and wiping away any tears that fell. It was hard to be sad with the Boyz around him, they knew exactly how to stop him from feeling bad and make him smile, even if it was just Eric making faces and the others laughing at him. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Twenty minutes later, The Boyz were spread out around the room; Younghoon, Jacob and Juyeon on the bed, Kevin and New sharing one seat and Sunwoo in the other, Q, Juhaknyeon and Hyunjae sitting on the window ledge and the others on the floor, all talking and eating whatever snacks they had brought in. It wasn't the same as chilling in their dorm at home, but they all tried to make Hwall as comfortable and happy as possible while he was here. 

"Think of this- you can watch all of Burn The Stage without any interruptions from us. Your fanboying is safe from the jokes." Sunwoo joked, as Hwall blushed a bright red and covered his face. 

"I do not fanboy! I just like BTS more than any group ever." Hwall laughed, looking back up again with a grin on his face. "Anyway, I was going to watch it no matter what, you guys or travelling wouldn't stop me." He added, to which everyone just laughed at. 

"Anyway, we're gonna facetime you or call every day, we'll make sure to mention you whenever we do press or a concert. You could do another Vlive or something... No one's gonna forget you Hwall, we'd never let them forget our Chic Baby." Juyeon beamed a smile, ruffling Hwall's hair that had been left undone as he stayed in hospital. Pushing Juyeon's hand away, Hwall just laughed again. 

"You guys are the best, you know that?" Hwall smiled. "Seriously... I'm so glad I'm in a group with you guys, I couldn't ask for a better group. I mean, I hate that I can't debut with you guys properly, but you guys are going to blow everyone away- I know it. I so proud of you guys." He smiled softly, his pillow still on his lap, looking down at the pillowcase instead of the guys around him. 

"PLEASE! You'll make me cry in a minute!" Jacob pouted, making them all laugh again. 

"You know we all love you Hwall, it'll always be us 12 against the world!" Sangyeon grinned, before they all got up and moved towards the hospital bed, everyone leaning over for a gigantic group hug, pinning him to the bed and drowning Hwall in love. 

"Careful of my leg!"


	2. Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwall is back home in Busan, and there's nothing like a surprise pick me up.

Everything that was being released looked amazing. The music video was super cool, the dance practice looked flawless, and the live performances were so well received by the fans; fan chants echoing around the room. It was amazing to watch, but there was a sadness in his heart that just wouldn't go away. The Boyz looked amazing all the time, and being stuck in bed was driving Hwall insane. He wanted to be on stage with them, celebrating their new release with his best friends, but instead he was at his parents house hating himself and his stupid leg for giving up on him. 

It was bound to happen, he had it in a brace for months, and it was only a matter of time before he was forced to have surgery on it. But he thought he had more time before the inevitable. If it wasn't for a stupid mistake, it would have been fine. 

After dance practice, where they were slowly learning the choreography for Giddy Up, Hwall was playing around, taking what they had learned and making it a lot more dramatic; spins and leaps around the room as Q laughed at the sight. Coming out of a pirouette and moving straight into another leap, Hwall didn't worry about a thing until his foot touched the ground again and he quickly fell to the floor in a heap, his hands going to his ankle as tears came out instantly. 

"Help! Sangyeon! Get a medic, Hwall fell!" Q yelled towards the open door as he ran over to the boy who was already sobbing. 

Twenty minutes later his ankle was wrapped by the medic on site. An hour later he was in the hospital, getting the worst possible news he could've got that day. Surgery. They were working on their comeback album and now he needed surgery.

And that's how Hwall was now stuck in bed at home, with more or less tears. 

\-------------

With the latest episode of M Countdown playing on his screen, Hwall was wrapped in blankets and cuddling a soft toy one of the others had given him at the hospital, watching a rerun of The Boyz dancing. It was hard to watch, but he wanted to support them all no matter what. 

They had just got to the second chorus when there was a knock at the door, and he heard his mother move from the kitchen to answer it. 

"Oh, hello honey" her voice rang out as she opened the door. "Come in, you must be cold. He'll be so happy to see you." At the words, Hwall sat up a little, curious to see who it was. Seeing the figure in the doorway, tears immediately sprang up in Hwall's eyes and he let out a soft laugh, looking at the elder with a bright smile. 

"H-Hyung! You're here? W-Why?" He stuttered out, wiping the tears away as he looked up. 

"You think I wouldn't come see my twin when I had the chance?" Kevin laughed, walking over and sitting next to Hwall on the couch, putting his head on the younger's shoulder. It had been a joke between The Boyz when they first met, some having trouble with their names and mixing them up in the first few days. After a while, the joke just kinda stuck and Kevin felt a need to look after the younger boy; his heart breaking when he saw Hwall lying in the hospital bed after his surgery. "We had a break between music shows so I decided to make the trip down... FaceTime just wasn't enough." He shrugged, as Hwall beamed a bright smile for a moment. 

"The trip is like three hours, Hyung! You should be resting, making sure everything is perfect for the next show! You don't need to waste all this time to come and see me." Hwall pouted, and Kevin just laughed, a hand lifting to ruffle Hwall's hair. 

"Aigo, waste? You would never be a waste of time for us, but I thought of the idea so I'm the one that gets to come and see you face to face- plus, you love me the most~" Kevin sung out before laughter escaped them both. 

"I admit nothing." Hwall pretended to pout, lowering the blankets and putting the stuffed toy, a geodude, on his lap. "But really... I was fine. I'm just sitting here and getting better, you should be resting for the next performance. It's all looking so amazing with eleven doing the choreography, you guys are doing so amazing." He spoke softly, trying not to let any evidence of sadness escape but obviously failing as he felt Kevin stiffen up next to him. 

"Hyunjoon, stop this." Kevin spoke, and Hwall pouted, his name only really being used when he was being stupid. "You know that we're not going to be the same without you, no one can replace you. You're gonna get better in three months and then come on stage with us and it will be like you never left. It's not the same without you- there's a hole in the heart formation." that got a small chuckle from both boys. "Plus, how would Jimin sunbaenim feel if you were giving up like this?" 

Looking down at his phone, he stared at the selca for a moment. It was from the day that the Park Jimin came to his school and he was blessed enough to meet him and take a selca. He was so excited, telling him all about how he was going to be a dancer like a kpop group like him, being able to travel the world and make people smile just like Jimin did. It was more than a year ago now, but it had been his lockscreen ever since, a reminder of his promise every time he unlocked his phone. 

Looking back up at Kevin, Hwall let out a little sigh. "You're right hyung... It's just hard. Being positive about all of this when, you all are on so many stages and having so much fun, and I can't even put weight on my foot. I miss you all, FaceTiming just isn't the same as seeing you all, getting to hug you, getting to eat with you all." He sighed. 

"I know. But as soon as you're cleared we can all go out for dinner to celebrate! Maybe we could find a Filipino place or something if you wanted! You're choice when you get back, yeah?" Kevin beamed a smile, and the younger just nodded. "Just... Promise me. Don't give up and don't push yourself. You will get better, but everything takes time, and if you rush you'll just get hurt all over again. You'll get back to us, I promise you will." They boys sat in silence for a moment, Hwall taking it all in and Kevin making sure Hwall took him seriously. 

Turning a little, Hwall's thin arms wrapped around Kevin and he brought the elder into a tight hug, staying silent for a few moments more before a whisper came out. "Thank you hyung, for everything."

Ruffling his hair again, Kevin just laughed and Hwall sat up again, a bright smile on his face. "Not a problem kid. Now! Show me the performances, I wanna see how amazing I looked. I bet I looked the best." Kevin laughed. 

"Not as good as I would've." Hwall smirked.


End file.
